Hidden Passion: Part Two
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: YazooxReno again. I get into more detail about how they feel about each other. Very sweet.


And once again, he was left sweating and panting and silently begging for more. There would always be pain but the pleasure simply could not be ignored. Not then and not now.

Reno cried out helplessly as he felt Yazoo thrust in again, his fingers digging into the sheets below them. He bit his thin lower lip with his straight teeth, pushing back against the intrusion.

Yazoo smirked, despite himself. His grip on the redhead's hips tightened noticeably as he withdrew a little and rammed against him again, using much more force this time.

Reno cried out again and slowly begin to chant his lover's name. He could feel his insides burning while his outer self burned with desire and sheer want of the male currently inside of him.

No. He was not gay. He would go on saying that to his deathbed if necessary. He just couldn't resist the enigma that was Yazoo. He was so calm, and wise and yet...undeniably brutal and savage when need be. His utter dominance in their sex life being proof. After their first encounter, he was certain that he could put that all behind him. It would remain no more than a tainted, shameful memory. But he couldn't. He simply couldn't ignore the ache in his anus as he lay in bed at night. The feel of Yazoo's silk like flesh against his was something he simply could not forget, no matter how hard he tried. So, he had come back with a face clouded with shame though his eyes told a different story of lust and the need to be taken. And of course Yazoo had taken him. And now here they were.

He sucked in a breath as he felt the burning in his behind intensify. He pulled upwards, already feeling Yazoo's welcoming arms fit snugly around him where they belonged.

They rocked together, two young, naked, sweaty but utterly beautiful men. With Yazoo thrusting and Reno pushing against it. It was a game that only the two of them excelled at. They knew exactly how to please one another.

Reno shivered as he felt Yazoo's warm breath hit the back of his neck. "Yazoo..."

The silver haired man smiled and leaned forward, gently licking at the Turk's cheek. "Do you feel that, Reno?" Before the Turk could reply, he reached down and took a hold of his erect manhood, roughly stroking it.

Reno let forth a low moan. The pleasure was overwhelming. He'd never known sex could be this good. He placed his own hand on Yazoo's and aided him in the rubbing of his hardened member. He turned to face his lover, meeting his emerald eyes with his own light blue ones.

Without question, Yazoo pressed his lips to the other pair while continuing to thrust into the still rather tight opening of the Turk.

Reno closed his eyes, melting into the kiss. He parted the silver haired man's mouth with his eager tongue and explored his mouth, begging for him to react.

As if on cue, Yazoo's tongue seemed to come to life and a wrestling match of sorts ensued as both men tried to dominate each other's mouths. The silver haired men moaned against his mouth as he felt himself let go.

Reno seemed to mimic the reaction as he stiffened greatly. He felt Yazoo's arms tighten around him as they both shared a mutual orgasm. Reno felt the silver haired man's warm essence seep into him while his own squirted out in all directions.

They parted lips, panting heavily.

Reno slid down to a lying position and gazed up at his lover, his handsome face flushed.

Yazoo grinned down at him, leaning forward and licking off the cum that had dripped onto the Turk's smooth thighs. He dabbed some onto his slender finger and held it up to the redhead's lips, making him taste his own salty, sweet and oddly minty essence. "You taste good, Reno. I can't get enough of you."

Reno smirked in his usual, self possessed manner. "I know I do. I am Reno, after all."

Yazoo snorted softly, tilting his head. "Mm, that ego of yours make me want you even more."

"Yeah?" Reno asked, raising a brow. "Well, go ahead. Take me. I'm all yours..."

Yazoo smirked and lay on top of the other male, pressing his lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Reno shut his eyes, sliding his arms around the silver haired young man. Surely this was heaven. Whatever it was, he never wanted to leave.

They lay together for a while. Kissing and embracing. Smooth limbs intertwined. Yazoo rested with his head on Reno's chest, enjoying the sound and feel of his heartbeat. This was the most at peace he had ever been. But, like all good things, it had to end. His brothers would wonder where he was and Reno was a Turk. He had duties to attend to. He wished more than ever that they didn't have to hide what they felt for one another but they had no choice. They came from completely different worlds. The relationship was a shunned one. His trailed his eyes up to the sleeping young man who looked nothing short of angelic. Was it simply lust for one another...or was it something stronger? Purer? Could it be love? Was he in love with the Turk? At this point, he didn't know. All he knew for sure was that Reno made him happy and in the end, that's all that mattered to him.

He smiled at his own thoughts and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep in the comfort of his lover's arms.


End file.
